2012-09-22 Wandering The Park
It's a quiet, enjoyable evening of stalking prey. Case in point: A cat stalking a mouse behind the restroom building. Another case in point: Arsenal putting handcuffs on a drug dealer with a grin, and handing him off. NOT HAPPENING: Arsenal and a cat. Leaning back against a building and wiping his brow, Roy leans back. That was a longer chase than it -had- to be. And Central Park! What a -wonderful- place to be, this late. At least things weren't quite as bad with the SHIELD Carrier just looming over everything, but still... But still, does anyone ever really want to be in Central Park after dark...? Maybe. But never for a good reason. What qualifies as a 'Good reason' is up to interpretation too. Either way though, as Roy relaxes, he might find out that he's not as alone as he thinks. Because after a few moments, someone walks around the building towards him. "I thought I saw you." is said as Hawkeye steps out of the shadows. "I have to say that was /almost/ impressive." A quick tilt of his head towards the voice, and then Roy grins softly, relaxing his stance once again. "Hey, Hawkeye. Good. I'm -glad- you found it almost impressive. That's about the best compliment I can get out of you for now, eh?" Straightening up and walking over to the young lady, Roy folds his hands behind his back. "So what brings you out here at night?" Then of course the female archer has to jerk a thumb at that nearby cat before it runs off, "Well, it was either say that, or make a comment about you chasing Pussy, but that was more polite." Then though, Hawkeye pauses, and takes a deep breath before she says anything else. "And besides this being where I usually... Hunt, I... I needed to clear my head after earlier." "Pffft. And I took you for a lady. You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Roy snorts, half-teasingly, before falling silent. When Roy speaks again, it's with a low voice. "Ah. You okay? What happened?" No joviality in his voice, just a sympathetic ear. On a normal day, Hawkeye would snap back about not talking about her mother. But right now... Today... Today isn't normal. "Roy." Yes, she actually uses his name for once as she moves to lean against the building, and glances away. "I put an arrow in a guys /head/ earlier." "Oh." Taking a deep breath, Roy rubs his head. "That's... what happened?" There really wasn't much else he can say to that, not without knowing what occured. Especially if... but he doesn't -want- to say it. And here's what happened... "There was an art show in The east Village. I was there. A guy tried to steal part of an exhibit, and then another guy took it from him and tried to steal it. The second guy fell. I was practically standing over him. I put an arrow into the head of that second guy when he startled me..." "And then..." Yes, Hawkeye pauses at that point, because what happened next was just.... Something. "... hell... an accident?" Roy grimaces. But it's that pause that has him narrowing his eyes. "What happened?" It wasn't like, a tentaclefaced shapeshifter explosion, was it? No, it wasn't a tentacled shapeshifter explosion. It was something worse. And Hawkeye tries to explain it. "The guy I shot. he was wearing a red and black costume. He just got back up like it was no problem, and yanked the arrow out. He wasn't even bleeding. he then teleported around, set off smoke bombs... And at one point I could of sworn he was wearing a dress...." "He even 'returned' my arrow to me." And yes, with that last little bit, she reaches into her quiver and pulls out a specific arrow. "To be honest, the guy acted like he was crazy." Eyeing the arrow, Roy holds his hand out for it. "You mind if I get SHIELD to run a test on it? I mean... it sounds... weird. I..." The arrow's there, and it -should- have something on it, right? Blood? Brain remaints? "... I'd say you're nuts, but I've already run into shapeshifting weirdness and this -might- be related..." There isn't even a moments hesitation from Kate as she just gives the arrow to Roy. "Take it. And I know what I saw. Hell... Apparently freaking /SIF/ was there too, and somehow this guy knew who she was, so...." She shakes her head. "Trust me. The whole thing was just... Strange. And freaky. And I seriously freaked out when I realized I put an arrow in the guys head." "I'd be freaked out about that too," Roy admits, as he takes the arrow gingerly, regarding it closer. Yes, something -was- there. Hnh. "I'll get it to a lab, see what they say..." He hesistates, regards Hawkeye, and tucks the arrow. "That can wait. No harm done to the other guy? How... uh, how you feeling right now?" And as she glances back at Roy, Hawkeye shrugs. "I feel a bit exhausted. And mentally and emotionally dead. Hence... It was either go home and be alone, or come out here and do what I would of done otherwise to clear my mind." "... always a good choice." Home alone. Well, that sounded entirely too familiar to Roy, perhaps because of his conflict with Ollie. "So, uh... want company while you're doing your... hunt?" He motions around Central Park. "You'll be pleased to know my daughter now wants me to dress in purple, by the way." There's a slight pause at that, s momentary one, before Hawkeyes just shakes her head. "Thank you. But no." is said in a low voice as Kate turns to start walking away. "But if I ever find what I'm hunting for... I'm going to have to deal with it alone." "What are you...." Roy begins, before his voice trails off. When he speaks again, it's a simple, "Good luck. If you need anything... well, let me know." And as Hawkeye heads off, she says one last thing. "And by the way... I really do think purple is Lians color." There's a loud snort, expletive, and a "See you -later-, Hawkeye!" Category:Logs Category:RPLogs